1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing unique addresses for computer system components.
2. History of the Prior Art
In the typical computer system, circuit components such as a central processing unit and random access memory are arranged on a motherboard joined by a system bus. Usually slots are provided on the motherboard for connecting peripheral components to the system bus. In such a system, when peripheral devices are inserted into the slots to contact the bus they are given unique addresses by setting a series of switches or by reading addresses from the connector pins. Upon the application of power to the system, these addresses are used to allow the system to function with the peripheral equipment.
To provide more advanced systems, an arrangement for packaging planar arrays of circuit components in essentially parallel planes in which the arrays lie closely adjacent one another separated by insulating material has been devised. The new arrangement allows layers or planes of hybrid electronic circuits to be essentially laid against one another to form almost a solid block package while providing electrical access to circuitry at any level of the package at all edges of the outside of the package. Such a packaging arrangement is capable of providing a very fast powerful computer in a very small volume (e.g., four by four by one inches). U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,277, entitled Three Dimensional Packaging Arrangement for Computer Systems and the Like, Howard Davidson, issued Nov. 12, 1991.
Although such a computer is quite powerful and compact, the individual layers do not provide space for switches to indicate addresses or connectors with discrete addresses; and, consequently, addresses are not available to identify the components of the system. As with the peripheral arrangement using slots in the typical computer, however, the individual system components such as memory, processors, and input/output circuitry may reside in any plane of the system. It is, therefore, necessary to provide apparatus for uniquely identifying the individual components of the computer system so that the devices therein may be addressed.